Spring
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: Remind me why I listen to you and your ridiculous ideas? Crack-fic.


~ Spring

Sunlight filtered through the trees like spun gold, washing over Konoha in a blanket of warm light. The wind whispered through the leaves passing the early morning news to all the small creatures such as the field mouse and the stag beetle. The river gurgled quietly on its own, running smoothly down to the delta where it fanned out to steady veins carrying fresh mountain to salty seas.

The deep purple of the rolling hills and mountains, lightened to a watery blue as the sun rose, baptising them in golden light turning the light watery blue to a clean green. The trees all rustled as one, as if the Earth were taking in it's one deep breath to last the day when finally night falls the trees whisper out as if exhaling.

A bird whistled its cheerful dawn rise song as it landed on a low branch of the sakura trees. The song carried on the light wind to an open window.

Sasuke opened his eyes and then passed his arm over them as the sunlight shone brightly and the sweet birdsong reached his ears. After a few moments the raven pushed the covers off his body, stood and padded softly over to the open window, quietly as not to wake the other sleeping in the room. He smiled gently at the colourful bird that was still singing, Sasuke reached out and the tip of his index finger brushed the soft cherry blossom near the bird, it hopped a few inches across the branch and regarded the human that had just interrupted its song.

Sasuke let out a light chuckle and withdrew his hand. The bird began its song again. Sasuke rested his elbows on the window sill and breathed in deeply, before exhaling. He blinked and then turned slightly as something stirred behind him. His dark gaze fell upon golden locks of hair and then to the sleeping face of his boyfriend. Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke turned back to watching the sakura trees sway in the light breeze, a troupe of ants trailed along the edge of the window sill. The Uchiha stuck his finger in front of the lead insect, he watched in silent fascination as the rest followed it fearlessly as they crawled over the blockage.

The raven was snapped out of his quiet daydream when a pair of strong toned arms wrapped around his torso. Sasuke slightly startled turned his head and came face to face with the grinning one of Naruto. Swatting the blonde lightly across the shoulder Sasuke planted a small kiss at the base of Naruto's neck. Slipping out of the blonde's arms Sasuke wandered over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Sasuke traipsed down the stairs 10 minutes later a towel around his neck to catch the drips from his still wet hair. Sasuke found his lover leaning casually against the counter reading the paper and the newest instalment of his Godfather's Icha Icha. Sasuke smirked lightly. Pulling the book out of Naruto's hands Sasuke planted his hands on his hips and looked expectantly at the blonde. Naruto chuckled.

"It's not funny Naruto, you know how I don't like it when you read that shit. It's not even porn it has no storyline it's just… PWP."

"Sasuke babe… You know you can't ever stop me. Don't bother explaining to me what PWP means either."

Naruto chuckled as he watched the shorter male glare at him; the blonde pulled the raven to him and hugged him before a sneaky hand grabbed Sasuke's ass. Sasuke stiffened. Naruto was never the touchy feely type… One who had no reason to touch unless needed…

Naruto was an emotional type of Seme, he only touched and felt when he needed to and never felt up Sasuke when he didn't need to. He of course did touch and feel Sasuke but never when not necessary. Sasuke sighed and relaxed slightly. Naruto buried his face into the damp clean raven hair in front of him.

"Sasuke… You seem off today? Are you feeling alright?"

Sasuke took a step back and looked up into the brilliant sapphire eyes, he shook his head. Naruto ruffled his wet hair fondly.

"Sleepy? Ache?"

Sasuke shook his head again, Naruto was now fully concerned for his lover as Sasuke was rarely this quiet nor was he ever this… calm about his surroundings.

"What is it Sasu?"

"I just feel bored, calm, annoyed, blank and just bored..."

Naruto blinked he set the paper down and hopped of the kitchen island he had currently been perched on. He went over to the raven who was now sitting down.

"Why? You said bored twice."

"Because the old hag and your father have suspended all my missions for the time being. You're lucky Naruto, you are strong, well you have friends you have stuff to do… but then why do you spend all your time with me? Why?"

Naruto flinched and then winced inwardly as he remembered the harsh punishment bestowed upon the Uchiha when Naruto had finally dragged the raven back half dead. Tsunade had healed Sasuke and then she went and consulted the Yondaime, Naruto's father to see what Sasuke's punishment was to be, as Naruto would never allow Sasuke to have death penalty.

Naruto shook off his worry and took the shorter male into his arms again. Kissing the top of Sasuke's head Naruto whispered.

"Because Sasuke-teme… Once all those years ago when I fell on you in the Academy… When you beat me at the valley of End… When I saw you standing at the top of that cliff in Orochimaru's hideout… When I found you again and tried to get you back… When I tried and tired over to rescue you from the fate you said you HAD to fulfil yet failed… When I brought you back to Konoha half dead, regardless of my wounds but of yours… I realised I loved you. I loved you Sasuke, more than anything else. I realised that if you died I would have no purpose left, because you were the one that kept me going on steadily, pushing myself to best you so I could finally bring you home."

Sasuke shook slightly in Naruto's arms before looking back up into the blue eyes just hovering an inch or so above his. Naruto nearly took a step back at the intensity of the look Sasuke gave him. Naruto could read Sasuke's emotions as easily as a book, many people would think Sasuke had very few facial expressions but the people dear to the Uchiha knew.

The look sent to the blonde was very subtle. But Naruto could see it if not on Sasuke's pale beautiful face but in his dark endless eyes. They were shining softly, as if a light sheen of tears had formed, but Naruto knew that this was not the cause of tears. Because Sasuke had been so moved by Naruto's speech it reminded the raven of just how emotional Naruto was.

The spell was broken as Sasuke grabbed the Icha Icha book and thumped Naruto on the head. Naruto let out an indignant squawk. Sasuke stepped back will a slight smile on his face, Naruto glared lightly at the raven.

"What was that for!?"

"Dobe. Don't waste your breath on sentimental shit,"

Sasuke turned to go hang up his towel he sent back the usual smirk that made him Sasuke and not a lost, lonely child.

"Don't worry about me Naruto; I'm fine I can look after myself."

Naruto grinned and rubbed his head, Sasuke was returning, the real Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto shrugged and then a devious smirk formed on his face. Now to somehow get Tsunade-Baa chan and Minato-chan to allow Sasuke full access to the village and missions.

* * *

"TSU-BAA CHAN!!! CHICHI!!!"

Naruto slammed open the door to the Hokage's office without knocking. His father and Tsunade both looked up somewhat startled.

"What now brat?"

"What now son?"

The two Hokage's asked in unison, Naruto cackled gleefully. Tsunade narrowed her hazel coloured eyes; she didn't like the look of what the 19 year old was concocting.

"I am asking of your permission to give Sasuke full access to Konogakure and to allow his duty a ninja to undertake missions again. Also since Sasuke is so smart and strong does he still have to take the Chuunin exams or can he join the ANBU with me?"

A vein popped on the side of Tsunade's temple, Minato sat back somewhat amused by his son's proposal. The cheek of it all sent Tsunade lunging across the desk with Shizune and Minato holding her back to restrain the busty woman.

"OUT OF THE QUESTION!"

Naruto sat on the floor and looked up at her innocently, which drove Tsunade to struggle even more.

"Tsunade-baa chan please don't faint over high blood pressure because of me, I only came with a simple proposal."

"S-SIMPLE!"

Tsunade spluttered as she clawed the air in front of her, her hands inches away from the blonde teen's face.

"Think about it Tsunade-hime. Sasuke has been confined to the Uchiha district for 3 months now, all he has to do there is either stare at family pictures or train in the courtyard. Since Naruto has been living with him for some time now just to keep him in check, Sasuke hasn't done anything drastic apart from nearly setting Sakura's head alight when he mistook her for an enemy ninja."

"How could Uchiha mistake Sakura for invading ninja?"

"She had dyed her hair orange by accident and Sasuke knows there isn't a single ninja in Konoha with orange hair."

Naruto replied for his father, cheekily grinning at Tsunade's furious one.

"Why didn't he recognise her chakra signature? Why didn't he see her?"

"Tsunade this is a rather… silly argument? Sasuke only saw the top of her head and Sakura was concealing her signature because she just wanted to get a peek of Sasuke with out been seen."

Naruto laughed as Tsunade all rage lost from her face as she sat down and wiped her brow. She looked at Naruto and then to Minato, both wore identical expressions of idiotic grins.

"Fine it seems as if I am losing a rather idiotic battle, Uchiha is free, but once you notify him of this Naruto, you must escort him to here so I can give him a full briefing and then announce his release to the village. Shizune, remind me to ask Sakura why on earth she dyed her hair."

Naruto was up like a whirlwind, he kissed Tsunade on the forehead, just like she had done to him so many years ago, waved good bye to Shizune and his father and was gone. With a resounding:

"THANK YOU!"

"He scares me sometimes."

Tsunade commented dryly before shooting a meaningful glance at the blonde next to her, Minato laughed loudly before ducking her punch.

* * *

"Sasukesasukesasukeeeee!"

Sasuke opened the door and was greeted by a flash of blonde and orange smashing into him, digging his toes into the floorboards Sasuke halted their drift before they smashed the whole complex down.

"Dobe?"

Naruto panting slightly straightened and grabbed Sasuke excitedly by the shoulders and said in an amazingly calm voice for some one trembling in what was apparently excitement.

"Sasuke! You're free!"

Sasuke's dark eyes widened a fraction before shaking his head in disbelief,

"You're kidding me right?"

Naruto let out a snort of laughter and shook his head and mouthed: no.

Naruto didn't get any further than that as Sasuke had practically launched himself on top of the blonde and was kissing him fiercely. Naruto backed a few steps before swinging them around so the raven was pinned against the wall. Sasuke moaned as sharp teeth nipped his lower lip before the long hot tongue invading his mouth, his own tongue playing, not wanting to be dominated so easily.

Naruto closed his eyes as the kiss grew heated, their tongues now dancing and weaving passionately meshed together their low moans of pleasure.

They were pulled out of their intense embrace when a loud knock and then the door crashing open. Naruto took a quick step away from Sasuke, who quickly turned away to hide his blush, no one knew of their hidden relationship.

"NARUTO YOU HAVE A DEL-"

Minato stopped and his eyes widened at the little scene in front of him, a devious smirk inched across his features.

"Ooh Naru-kun! You after some Uchiha ass?! OMG I needa tell Jirayia sensei! He will be so totally thrilled to have some more inspiration!!! Now he'll reward me!!!"

Minato giggled like a little school girl and did a jig on the spot before grabbing his son and hugging him tightly sending a wink over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke I'm stealing your sexy boyfriend if you don't mind."

Sasuke blew the bangs out of his face and stuck his tongue out at Minato, the Yondaime true to his nickname: Konoha's yellow flash, had gone and was soon back with a rather startled Naruto, who by the look on his face probably didn't understand at all what his father had told him.

"Oh Hinata wanted to give this to you Naruto."

Minato shoved the box of homemade chocolates into his son's hands and another parcel before pinching his cheek lovingly.

"See you, boys!"

Minato laughed slapping Sasuke's ass playfully and then throwing a wink over his shoulder was gone. Sasuke shook his head and then rubbed his forehead. He looked over to Naruto who was looking at the two packages his father had given him. Sasuke shuddered.

"Did that all just happen? How did he know?"

"My father has an incredible Gaydar, it has never been wrong."

Naruto mused, Sasuke could now see where the blonde had gotten his hyperactiveness and yet serious side from. Sasuke smirked and he wasn't even gonna start singing: 'I got it from ma momma.' Or in this case father… But then Kakashi was somewhat like that too…

Sasuke was pulled back to earth when he heard an outraged squawk from Naruto. He looked witheringly at the blonde.

"He gave me a packet of condoms that say- Small size but good pleasure?! I swear Sai has something to do with this!"

"Give them to Kakashi."

Was all Sasuke had to say on the subject.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, it sucked to be sent on errands but at least it gave him something to do. But it did not include going over to his old Sensei's house to deliver the gift what they assumed were from Sai. Sasuke knocked on the door. He was surprised to see Iruka open the door and poke his head out the frilly pink ties around his waist told the raven he was wearing a frilly pink apron.

"Uhh… C-can I help you Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and then gave him the package. Iruka took it wordlessly; Sasuke took a step back when he heard a slurping noise from behind Iruka. The door slammed in his face before he heard Iruka yell:

"NOT NOW SUGARLUMPS!"

There was a thump and Sasuke believed it was the projectile condoms hitting a certain perverted masked Sensei's head. Said condoms flew out of the upstairs window, Sasuke raised a slender eyebrow and walked away, who called their lover sugar lumps?

On his way back Sasuke passed a small corner store and went in, as he came out he stopped by Sai's house to return the favour.

Sai looked at the packet and then to Sasuke who was watching him in a bored fashion.

"Sasuke-kun… I'm not that small."

Sasuke waltzed out humming Disney tunes under his breath feeling achieved.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know why or how he had been dragged here in the first place… Sasuke growled quietly as he was dragged here by Naruto, Sasuke didn't want to sing, he just wanted to sit and drink his iced tea quietly. However when Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Kakashi and a few others were drunk there wasn't much to be done.

"Make Sasuke sing 'I love you, you love me!"

Kiba hollered from the side of the room, his proposal was greeted with a few yells of agreement and one person Sasuke swore was Sai said:

"MAKE HIM WEAR A BARNEY COSTUME!"

Sasuke really didn't want to do anything, Ino grabbed his hand, he looked at her.

"Sing Hero!"

Sasuke wrenched his hand away from the ice blonde's and growled, Naruto grinned and took the mic from Lee who gave thumbs up. Naruto shooed everyone away from the stage, Kakashi pulled off his shirt and yelled:

"STREAKER!!!"

Naruto grinned again and beckoned Sasuke towards him. Everyone sat down deciding to watch Naruto sing instead. Sasuke didn't want to anything, he didn't want to come to the damn nightclub he was tired Goddamnit, Tsunade had sent him on a particularly hard mission that day.

The music started, and a few people groaned as they recognised the intro of the piano chords and the bass pounded out from the surrounding speakers.

"GO NARUTO!"

Sakura yelled, slightly tipsy as she hung on Ino's shoulder to steady herself. Naruto raised the mic to his lips, the lights shining on him, silhouetted his figure. Sasuke felt rather awkward standing at the edge of the long catwalk like stage.

"Wake up in the morning with a head like 'what you done?'"

Naruto prowled forwards, his voice a high falsetto and not his original,

"This used to be the life, but I don't need another one  
You like cutting up and carrying on you wear them gowns  
So how come I feel so lonely when you're up getting down?"

Naruto kept coming closer, his hand running through his hair, before trailing the same hand down his body to rest above his crotch, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So I'll play along when I hear that special song,  
I'm gonna be the one that gets it right  
You'd better know when you're swinging 'round the room  
Looks like magic's only ours tonight"

Naruto purred the last word 'tonight' as he rolled his hips suggestively as he finally came close to Sasuke and touched his lips one the word 'magic'. Grabbing Sasuke Naruto pulled the raven close to him before twirling the rather startled Uchiha.

"But I don't feel like dancin' when the old joanna plays"

This line caused all the girls and Lee and Kakashi in the club to whoop and scream as Naruto broke into a dance routine, Sasuke managed to break free of the ballroom dancing type bit.

"My heart could take a chance but my two feet can't find a way  
You'd think that I could muster up a little soft shoe gentle sway  
But I don't feel like dancin' no sir no dancin' today"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this and found himself liking this attention,

"I don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Even if I find nothing better to do  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Why'd you break it down when i'm not in the mood?  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
I'd rather be home with the one in the bed till dawn with you"

Naruto finished his chorus and dance routine and stalked over to Sasuke swinging his hips in time to the music,

"Come on dance Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head and push the blonde away, naruto winked and then began singing again as the music built up, he clapped his hands.

"Cities come and cities go just like the old empires  
When all you do is change your clothes and call that versatile  
You got so many colours it'd make a blind man so confused  
So why can't I keep up when you're the only thing I'd lose?"

Naruto was playing with the hem of his shirt now and then the button on his jeans, Sasuke felt his mouth go dry, was Naruto really planning to do that?!

"I'll just pretend that I know which way to bend"

Naruto rolled his whole body as if it were a wave, Hinata blushed and nearly fainted, Sakura and Kiba wolf whistled.

"SEXY!!!" Kakashi yelled out before he got hit over the head by Iruka.

"I'm gonna tell the whole world that you're mine"

Naruto came over to Sasuke again and slapped the raven's ass before sliding a sneaky hand up his shirt, Sasuke yelped.

"Please understand when I see you clap your hands  
If you stick around i'm sure that I'll be fine"

Naruto clapped his hands again, this time Tenten and Lee joined in clapping their hands to keep the beat.

"But I don't feel like dancin' when the old joanna plays  
My heart could take a chance but my two feet can't find a way  
You'd think that I could muster up a little soft shoe gentle sway  
But I don't feel like dancin' no sir no dancin' today"

Naruto went straight back into the dance routine, rolling his hips and clapping his hands, that damned right hand still pulling up his shirt slowly, exposing gleaming tanned skin and amazing abs. Sasuke swallowed as Naruto turned his predatory blue gaze on him again.

"I don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Even if I find nothing better to do  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Why'd you break it down when i'm not in the mood?  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
I'd rather be home with the one in the bed till dawn with you"

Naruto finished the routine again and sauntered over and kissed Sasuke deeply, Sasuke heard fangirlish squeals and cheers from his friends. Naruto pulled back, clapping in time with the beat before he grabbed Sasuke, this time Sasuke decided to cooperate, one had to admit Naruto's high falsetto was pretty good for a drunk.

"You can't make me dance around"

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and the raven allowed himself to be guided, spinning style to his lover's chest.

"But your two-step makes my chest pound"

Naruto steadied his arm to support Sasuke's back.

"Just lay me down"

He lowered Sasuke, his face so close again, this position caused the girls to erupt into giggles and squeals of delight. Sasuke was embarrassed enough and quickly moved away. Naruto winked and threw his shirt off in one swift motion.

"STRIPPER!"

Kakashi yelled over to music, Kiba howling like a wolf.

"As you float away into the shimmer lights"

Naruto's voice carried as he held onto the high note before, motioning Sasuke to join him as he launched into the chorus, his muscles rippling and shining under the harsh light.

"But I don't feel like dancin' when the old joanna plays  
My heart could take a chance but my two feet can't find a way"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and smirked as he copied Naruto's movements, the club exploded again with cheers, mainly from Gai, Lee and Kiba.  
"You'd think that I could muster up a little soft shoe gentle sway  
But I don't feel like dancin' no sir no dancin' today"

Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto pinched his ass, Sasuke grabbed the blonde's crotch in retaliation.

"I don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Even if I find nothing better to do  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Why'd you break it down when i'm not in the mood?  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
I'd rather be home with the one in the bed till dawn with you"

Naruto held onto Sasuke who strained a bit to get away but otherwise, gave up.

"I don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Even if I find nothing better to do  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Why'd you break it down when i'm not in the mood?  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
I'd rather be home with the one in the bed till dawn with you"

Naruto finished the song, his voice slightly cracking on the last sentence, Lee and Kiba had been singing the last line over and over again, as the song finished.

A wave of applause broke through the bar. Sasuke felt himself blushing. Yeah he really didn't like it when he got this type of attention. Sakura and Ino were squealing over the fact that Sasuke was with Naruto, Tenten was rather miffed that no one had told her but she was drunk so that didn't matter.

Sasuke slumped down again and finished his iced tea, the problem was it tasted slightly chalky, he swore either Sai or Kakashi had slipped something in his drink whilst he was up there, not that the raven cared much about taking drugs that were bad for him, it was just sexual drugs he didn't like.

"Those are pretty lights…"

Sasuke murmured, Kakashi looked at him strangely. Naruto laughed.

"Oh Naruto? I love you."

Sai grinned and put away the camera he was holding, Sakura hid her tape recorder as he looked over at her.

"Oh and I love you too Kakashi- sensei."

Kakashi smiled and ruffled the former avenger's hair affectionately.

"And… I love the smell of alcohol."

Neji raised an eyebrow at this, Sasuke could never take any alcohol just like him, they were too noble to actually like the stuff. Sasuke stuck his tongue out experimentally.

"Wook! Nawrootow, Ah, cen shee ma tong"

Naruto grinned and patted the raven on the head like Kakashi had done.

"Yes Sasuke, you can see your tongue."

"An, Ah cn shee Saiths, Peethis."

Naruto laughed and looked over at Sai who had draw a large penis on a piece of cardboard and was waving it in the air like a banner.

"Naruto, I suggest you get Sasuke home before, he knocks himself out."

Kakashi advised as Sasuke began banging his head on the table. Naruto nodded. Kakashi gave him a wink, Naruto mouthed a silent thank you.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke who had now taken a liking with the bar counter taps, the one there you pull the levers and the liquid comes out, Sasuke was busying himself with the cherry soda one, as Naruto neared he looked around for a bit before focusing on the blonde a huge smile on his face, the blonde was upside down for some odd reason… Wait Naruto's aren't supposed to be upside down.

Hiiiiiiiii.

"Look! A Girl menstruating."

Sasuke pulled down the lever for the cherry soda, the red liquid gushed out. Naruto chuckled, he really should get Sasuke back before he really went loopy, this was the second time he and Kiba had slipped liquid Viagra into Sasuke's drink. Sasuke didn't get aroused he just went completely mad, like a chipmunk on crack, and it was rather amusing to watch.

"Oh Nawrootow! Look! Sai's penis is flying!"

Sasuke was pointing over the bar to Sai's drawing, where it had been attached to the ceiling fan. Sasuke then took the opportunity whilst his lover was looking away to:

"Teme you are supposed to attck me not… _glomp me_…" Naruto emphasised his point by making quotation marks when he said 'glomp me'.

"Oh Naruto you are so cute! ^^" Sasuke squeaked,

Naruto felt a vein in his temple throb as he unlatched his lover from his waist.

"Thank you."

Naruto grabbed the shorter male by the waist and hauled his over his shoulder, as if he were a sack of potatoes.

"I AM NOT PRINCESS FIONA AND YOU'RE NOT SHREK!"

Sasuke screeched as he hung over the back of Naruto's shoulder as he thought Naruto was trying to relive the scene from Dreamworks Shrek, where the ogre picks up the princess and flings her over his shoulder.

"I know you're not."

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at the air, and no one else in particular. Kiba came up and pinched the raven's butt. Sasuke squealed like a pig and looked around furiously.

"WHO DID THAT!? I'LL SCRATCH HIS EYES OUT!"

Naruto threw the raven unceremoniously onto a table, and climbed on top of him, Sasuke glared up at the blonde. Naruto planted both his hands above Sasuke's head and captured his lips in a long kiss. Hot lips attacked his, Sasuke moaned in protest and switched positions so Naruto was below. He slid his hand down Naruto's pants and began stroking him roughly and quickly, Naruto tilted his head back in pleasure and moaned. Sasuke took this as an advantage and attacked the smooth tanned flesh, kissing and sucking on every inch of flesh, leaving small bruises that were slowly turning purple. Sasuke moved and pushed his lover onto the sofa and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, he ripped off his jeans.

"Suck…" Naruto held four fingers up to Sasuke who took the digits in his mouth swirling his tongue around them to get them slick. Naruto satisfied that they were coated enough pulled pale legs up on his hips closer, pushed two fingers roughly up Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke moaned loudly and grabbed the edges of the table gripping it tightly at the sudden pain. Whit his other hand Naruto swept his finger slightly adding pressure over the raven's weeping, eager cock as it stood erect and full. Sasuke whimpered.

"You have too many clothes on for my liking Naruto," dark eyes twinkled mischievously up at him Naruto grinned as Sasuke slid him out of his clothing.

"Do you want me to deal with this? You fuckin sexy bitch?"

Naruto purred in his lover's ear as he licked the outer shell as he stretched him and fingered his erection. Sasuke looked up into the lust filled eyes above him and moaned shifting slightly was two more fingers were added.

"I'll take that as a yes," Naruto hissed playfully.

Withdrawing his fingers from tight heat he chuckled quietly when he heard his ravem whimper and whine at the loss, he moved down and kissed feather light butterfly kisses along the milky pale abdomen before stopping at the erect shaft and ran his tongue up it agonisingly slowly. Sasuke growled then whimpered as Naruto played with the sensitive head and slit licking up all of the pre-cum pearling at the tip.

"You are delicious," Naruto whispered silkily against the stiff dick.

Sasuke wiggled slightly as Naruto's hands brushed the sides of his thighs as he swirled his hot tongue around the head of his cock. Sasuke groaned; sweat beading on his forehead as he bucked his hips upwards, wanting that talented mouth to take him in.

Naruto grasped Sasuke's hips in an iron like grip and held him there as he took the whole shaft in his mouth; Sasuke moaned in ecstasy he closed his eyes enjoying the warm heat. Naruto positioned himself at Sasuke's puckered entrance. He cast his dark gaze over at his lover face and jerked upwards their groins brushing together, Sasuke choked out a sentence.

"Do it!"

Naruto positioned himself once more and thrust upwards. Sasuke cried out as Naruto entered him, blood trickled down his thighs, Naruto began moving using the blood to lube himself and Sasuke. Sasuke looked down before moving up and down in time to the blonde's thrusts. The raven whined as he stared down at the red substance gathering on Naruto's legs and the sofa.

"No point in wasting lube…Because I don't think you need it whore,"

Came the husky reply as Naruto engaged him in a searing kiss, nipping at his bottom lip, his tongue swiping over it, licking up the red copper tasting substance that pooled there. Naruto thrust upwards and directly hit his prostate. Sasuke moaned loudly and then screamed as Naruto hit the sensitive bundle of nerves once more.

"FUCK YES! NARUTO!!" Sasuke came in several spectacular fountains; Naruto however didn't pull out,

"You still lost slut… I haven't even cummed yet"

Naruto smiled in a slightly sadistic way but it made Sasuke feel more loved (being the slight sadist he is not surprising) he thrust in once more, Sasuke whimpered and slid his hands through the silky blonde locks of hair and tensed slightly.

"Relax, Sasu-chan…"

Naruto jerked his hips upwards in time with Sasuke as they became in sync with everything they did, breathing, groaning and moving. Sweat slid down Sasuke's pale muscular yet slender back, he sighed as he felt as warm muscle licked it away. Naruto licked his lips and his free hand found itself on Sasuke's semi hard cock stroking it into a full erection. Sasuke moaned at the contact and he jerked his hips into the tanned hand that was torturing him so painfully slowly and pleasurably.

"Naruto! Take me! Now!"

Naruto stopped and turned Sasuke's face towards him. Naruto cut him off with his lips. The kiss caught Sasuke off guard, his eyes widened for a second then closed as he slowly began to grip on to Naruto's hair. Sasuke pulled the blonde closer as the kiss grew deeper by the second. The kiss lasted until the two lungs felt like they would burst. They pulled away, panting and gasping for air. Their eyes never leaving each others face, Naruto moaned and shifted, crashing his lips to Sasuke. It was a rough kiss that was full of passion.

Sasuke ground against the hard shaft inside him his ass clenched around it, Naruto groaned, as Sasuke sat up with just the tip of his cock inside and then sat down taking it to the hilt. Naruto moaned and closed his eyes. Sasuke smiled, and repeated the action once more.

"Oh my fucking god! You tight bitch!"

Naruto yelled as he came forcefully inside tight wet heat Sasuke came as well his back arching at the force of it.

"Naruto!"

* * *

Both lay there on the table, Sasuke idly playing with a strand of blonde hair. Naruto tracing small designs on Sasuke's bare chest, but was stopped as Sasuke moved his hand and placed a soft kiss on each of the tanned digits. Both were exhausted but happy and the room smelt of blood and sex, a voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Remind me to sand down that table, varnish it and then soak it in spirits…"

They looked up to see Tsunade standing over them, her face contorted in amusement. Naruto laughed sheepishly, he hadn't meant to take Sasuke there and then on the table, he stroked the raven hair out of the pale face. Sasuke was already dozing, with table edge marks in his back.

Naruto then noticed something dark staining Sasuke's back, and his on his own chest he saw the same dark substance. Naruto groaned, he had accidentally rolled on the box of chocolates Hinata had given him a few days ago.

Sasuke noticed this and licked a long trail up the tanned chest, the was a single clean streak of where the raven had taken the crushed, melted chocolate from, Naruto grinned and kissed Sasuke, the heated taste of fire and lightening combined with chocolate to heighten the feeling, Naruto completely dominated the raven's mouth, relishing in the chocolate taste.

Sasuke pulled back, Naruto swipe off some of the chocolate his fingers near the raven's abused entrance again.

Sasuke laid his head back on the wood, not caring if anyone had seen their passionate bout… He smirked and purred. Naruto sent a seductive, suggestive look at the raven.

* * *

The nightclub was closed for the day as it was occupied and needed to be cleaned.

Naruto sighed and leant on the mop he was holding it sucked to clean up. Sasuke wasn't faring much better, he kept wincing, and there was a chocolate stain on his cheek, Naruto grinned and swooped over, licking away the smear. Sasuke blinked encouragingly at the blonde.

Naruto took this as a yes.

Sasuke smacked him with the wet mop.

It was only the start of Spring and Easter was just around the corner, well, life was good and many eventful things had happened in the past few days. Maybe life would only get better from now on.

~~`Owari.


End file.
